Filter cartridges filled with an ion exchange material are known from practice. These are in particular filter cartridges which are connected inline into a water conduit. Such filter cartridges are used in particular in the catering sector, but also in private households for machines for hot beverage preparation, such as coffee machines, for example. A design of a filter cartridge that has a connection head and where the connection head has an inlet and an outlet has been widely adopted.
In conventional filter cartridges known from practice, the inlet and outlet ports are usually formed as an integral component of the housing. If the water ports provided at the installation location, in particular the connection portions of a supply hose and a drain hose, do not fit the port of the filter cartridge, a suitable adapter has to be used, which is usually cumbersome and expensive.
It is furthermore in particular difficult to fasten screw connections in confined spaces.